cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ny Sverige
Category:Nordreich Category:Nations Category:Fascism (page in progress) Folkriket Ny Sverige is a prosperous, safe, progressive, and environmentally stunning nation, notable for it's statist politics. It's stable and relatively homogenous population of 50 million are ruled with an iron fist by a totalitarian republic under the leadership of the fascist ruling party; the Party of the Realm, or Rikspartiet. It is hard to decipher where the ominpresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but in their regular lives, citizens remain relatively unoppressed, with a bill of reasonable rights. A strong sense of patriotism and nationalism exists in Ny Sverige and all of it's territories, now encompassing all of Scandinavia, excluding continental Denmark and including the Baltic States and parts of Russia. The State juggles the competing demands of Law and Order, Education, Healthcare, and Defense. Citizens tend to view multicultural, consumerist, and communist states as immoral and corrupt. Ny Sverige's army is full of 2 metre tall super-soldiers, Eugenics programs are underway, birds and children's kites are regularly shot down by anti-aircraft fire, light drugs like marijuana are legal and sold in liquor stores, and encroachment into natural areas has come to a halt as the state and prominent businesses redevelop the inner cities, adding subways and underground infrastructure. Crime is totally unknown thanks to a well-equipped police force and progressive social policies in education and healthcare. The national animal is the Lion, and Odin's raven flies freely throughout the beautiful skies of this unpolluted nation. History The history of the New Swedish State can be traced back for centuries, however, the actual state came into existance in 2006. Cataclysm Around the turn of the 20th century, a cataclymic series of crises occured, shifting the balance of power in many societies. The Scandinavian democracies struggled to hold onto power as the states fell into decay. The Silver Revolution in Deutschland served as an example for the Nordic countries, and Silver revolution Veteran, then-Oberstgruppenfuehrer Magnus Nordir of Kaiser Martens' 5th SS Wiking began vying for power in the Riksdag. The Rise of Nordir Magnus Nordir was born sometime around the turn of the 21st century. He was born in Sweden and moved to the United States at a young age. There, he completed his education, and came into contact with Sigmund Ceowulf and other figures who whould become important people in his life. With full E.U. citizenship, Magnus Nordir worked as a detective, and was tasked with investigating a rising populist figure in Germany, Kaiser Martens. Martens was a controversial figure that advocated what some called the Nazism of the 21st century, and an abolishment of the current German state. Nordir, an activist and advocate of similar ideals, resigned his position and began to work with Martens, eventually joining his party, buying an estate in his native Sweden with the generous sum of money Martens provided him. He quickly became an instrumental figure in the movement, and even raised his own private army. In the beggining of the Silver Revolution, Nordir commanded a unit assigned to Berlin, and later peacekeeping in Hamburg. He was appointed Gauleiter of the city for awhile. His private army's ranks were bolstered by Martens' weapons and soldiers. After the revolution in the newly-established Deutschland Nordir returned to his estate in Sweden. In a few years, he began his own political campaign in Sweden with his own poltical party, the ultra-nationalistic Rikspartiet. Although denounced as fascist by left and right alike, Nordir's party got an astounding 8% seats in the Riksdag. Now a senator of Sweden, Nordir began to articulate his views and vision for Sweden on the floor of parliament. Despite accusations that he was more influenced by the United States and loyal to the newly established German autocracy than Sweden itself, the people generally approved of Nordir and saw him as a champion of the folk. The party won favor by environmentalists, conservatives, and even leftists, and was generally popular amongst the youth. Rikspartiet ran on an anti-immigration, pro-Deutschland, third position, environmentalist, authoritarian platform, and Nordir's eloquent speeches soothed the nation. In the next election, Rikspartiet won an amazing 21% seats-nearly a 300% increase. Many left and right parties; including the social democrates and conservative moderates, formed a coalition for the first time ever, against Rikspartiet, which both sides labelled "a threat to Swedish democracy". The following elections allegedly should have turned out with a Rikspartiet seating too staggering for the other parties to bear, hence the party was denied any seats and banned from the Riksdag. Magnus Nordir also had an attempt on his life by a member of a communist, pro-immigration organization. Before long, Nordir's party membership had eclipsed 900,000, and his paramilitary organization had 200,000 strong, an astounding number. When he walked into the Riksdag, Nordir sat in his senate seat, and a party comrade in a senate seat proposed a motion that Magnus Nordir be given emergency powers. The measure passed, and Rikskansler Magnus Nordir presided over his new nation with absolute power. An entourage of armed bodyguards accompanied him, and eventually a series of new measures were passed, including the changing of the state flag from the traditional Swedish flag to the gold and black Storriksfana, ensign of the party. Coercion and peaceful annexation: The consolidation of the penninsula The Nordir regime started off with a bang, one of it's forthmost priorities coercing a reluctant Norway into a more personal economic/military union with Ny Sverige. The Folkish manifesto of the party, availible for free on the party's website and numerous other locations, called for a union of all nordics into a greater realm. Norway's government was extremely unpopular with the general populace because it had recently voted to join what remained of the European Union, or 'European N00bion', as Kaiser Martens called it. Thus, immigration laws were extremely relaxed, and the Norwegians generally felt at loss at the time. Observing this process, in a controversial and disputed Norwegian election, it became apparent that the elections were rigged in order to ensure the success of a more "progressive" outcome. Crime in Norway had risen dramatically, much like the trend in Sweden for the past three decades. Nordir, knowing full well that a direct military takeover of Norway would never succeed without the support of the Folk, funded and sponsored a resistance movement to protest the corruption within the government. Rikspartiet, operating on a racialist platform as well as a nationalist one, embraced Norwegians as brothers in arms and support of the resistance movement was extremely popular in Ny Sverige. The European Union, consisting primarily of western European nations such as Great Britain, France, Norway, Holland, and Belgium became increasingly less tolerant of the neo-Nationalists rising in Deutschland and Ny Sverige, and sympathizers were often detained without trials for questioning, for fear of a racist threat on par with the Third Reich a hundred years before. When Norway outlawed the resistance movement in Norway, there were mass protests. Nordir jumped at this oppurtunity and dispatched the newly-strengthened Swedish military to seize power in Norway. There was a parade in Oslo celebrating the liberation, Swedish and Norwegian flags flying as confetti, music, and camera flashes lit up the air. The operation was a complete success. In a speech in the Norwegian parliament, standing on a podium with the party flag on it, between a Norwegian and Swedish flag, announced that he had no intention of allowing Norwegian culture to be stifled. Norwegians would still be the primary rulers of the land, however, borders would be opened, and military and economics would be unified in the name of brotherhood and fraternity. The first Ny Svensk regional dominion had been born, to much applause. Controversial Values With the Scandinavian peninsula united, the New state passed the controversial "Birka" laws, issuing forceful ultimatums to the non-European citizenry. Peoples of non-European decent were given a number of options. The first included voluntary emigration to their countries of origin, generously funded by the state. Repatriation was for the most part an enormous success, and although many of their native nations would not reaccept the immigrants, countries such as The Socialists of Earth accepted the immigrants with open arms. Another alternative was forceful relocation to temporary zones where housing and work was provided. Immigrants who were well established in Ny Sverige with jobs and degrees were not allowed to intermarry further with citizens, and could not hold public office. Sterilization was mandatory for miscgeniators, now formally a misdemeanor. These steps were widely regarded as racist and genocidical, however, little or no violence took place outside of rioting by the immigrants and anarchist youth, who nearly burnt Malmo to the ground. Memorials were held for Ny Svensk policemen whose lives were lost, due to the lack of aggression from the police, and many critics called out for more violent action to the criminals by the police, but Nordir himself insisted that the Ny Svensk state behave in a more moral accord than her foes. Mosques and other establishments were either bought by the state or by Swedish/Norwegian companies and redeveloped. Science was revamped, and a eugenics program and an extremely monitored genetic engineering field were opened for study; one of the regime's top priorities was further exploration in the human genome, and with adequate funding and freedom of thought, the programs and fields flourished. Disease and the presense of genetic disorders fell dramatically in the first few years of the program. More Programs With the establishment of the union between Sweden and Norway, the regime, with the support of businesses needing labor, invited all peoples of Nordic decent to immigrate to Ny Sverige from the United States, Canada, and other locations. The results were astounding, and Ny Sverige's economy boomed, and redevelopment of inner cities and creation of new housing provided a multitude of jobs. A universal subway/monorail system was created, aiming to reduce the number of people relying on automobiles for transportation. Encroachment into natural areas was put to a halt, and cities were redeveloped, with many underground sections-to save space and the environment. Strict building laws required businesses to get approved by the local Magistrate in order to make sure the architecture was fitting. In no time, Stockholm turned into a bustling city reminicent of ancient Greece or Rome with Scandinavian relics litering the city. The center of the city was designed to not even be accessible by automobile, although subways had stations in various dorian temple-style buildings. There was a heated debate about one of Nordir's decisions to liberalize Sweden's drug laws. The universal drinking age was made to be 18, and marijuana was legalized. Drugs such as cocaine and ecstasy, however, were combatted with furious tenacity. There was debate to legalize prostitution as well, however, Nordir vetoed the motion, citing his mixed feelings about the subject truly representative of the population, and thought it best for the practice to remain illegal, in the name of moral sanctity. Ny Sverige Today Economy Politics Controversy